


Unconditionally//Larry Stylinson

by larryandharry4ever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Harry Plays The Piano, Hurt Harry, Liam - Freeform, Liam Zayn and Niall aren't major characters, M/M, Modern, Music Student Harry, Nightmares, Painter Louis, Past Sexual Abuse, Sad, Self-Hatred, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, past self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandharry4ever/pseuds/larryandharry4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's mom died when he was young, so young he doesn't remember her. After that his life turned into what most people would call a living hell. His father beat him, constantly telling him that he deserved it, that nobody loved him, that he was disgusting and not good enough, and of course Harry believed it because if his Daddy said it then it must have been true. When he turned four things only got worse, his father started raping him, brutally. Harry was never quite the same after that. Although he's recovered and his father is locked up in prison he still has dreams, and he still flinches, and he still gets upset and that's where Louis comes in. Louis came from a much different background. He had a big family with loving parents and 4 sisters. When he first meets Harry he knows there's something special about him. It was love at first sight for Harry although he didn't know what love was, for he had never felt it. They dated for a couple months then moved in together in a nice flat in London. Louis helps Harry sleep at night and overcome his demons. All Harry really needs is love, and Louis tells him constantly that he'll love him unconditionally.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally//Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here and yeah... I hope you enjoy and please comment!!

Louis rolled over in bed to wrap his arms around Harry, unconsciously. Louis eyes shot open though as soon as he didn't feel Harry anywhere in bed. He sat up and frantically looked around, not seeing him anywhere. He scooted over to Harry's side of the bed and looked on the ground just to be sure but didn't find him there either. As soon as his eyes adjusted more he noticed that the bedroom door was slightly open, which was weird because Harry always requests that the door is closed before they go to bed.

Louis got out of bed and walked over towards the door then exited the room. He walked down the hallway until he came to the closed bathroom door, with the light on. At first he figured that Harry was just going to the bathroom but quickly dismissed that thought when he realized he would've just gone to the bathroom in the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

"Haz?" He called as he gently knocked on the door, he didn't want to alarm the boy. Harry didn't respond so Louis pushed his ear up against the door to see if he could hear anything. He could hear sniffling and the sink running.

"Haz?" He called a little louder, starting to panic when Harry wouldn't answer. "C'mon baby, open the door." He said after he tried opening the door which turned out to be locked. Harry never locks the doors. Louis got down under the floor and looked underneath the door where he could see both of Harry's feet.

He stood back up and walked into the art/music room where there were dozens of paintings hanging on the white walls, mostly of Harry. The floor was once white but now had paint splatters of all different colors everywhere. On one side of the room there was an all white window seat that had a bright yellow pillow on it, which was presumably Harry's seat. Directly in front of the seat was an easel. There was a cart with different paints on it. The bookshelf had sketch books and stacks of paintings that never got hung up on the lower shelves. On the higher shelves were where Harry put his books, which consisted of music books and classics, like _To Kill A Mockingbird_ and  _Titanic._ On the opposite side of the easel was Harry's side where there was a grand piano, which many people would say is ruined as it was completely covered in splatter paint but Harry and Louis thought it was beautiful because it represented both of them. There was also a couple of guitars but Harry mostly paid attention to the piano.

Louis walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a key off of the first shelf. The key worked for every door in the flat.

He went back to the bathroom and unlocked the door before slowly opening it. There Harry stood in only his boxers with both of his hands gripping the sides of the counter, the sink running, and tears running down his red cheeks. He didn't even seem to notice Louis came in.

Louis slowly walked towards him placing his hand on Harry's back. As soon as his hand made contact Harry flinched and his shifted to Louis in the mirror.

"Go away." He whispered, his voice rough.

"Hazza, what's wrong?" He asked. Harry didn't answer but slowly turned to face Louis. Louis took both of Harry's wrists in his hands and looked down at them just to make sure Harry didn't do anything, and thankfully he didn't.

Harry's tears started coming out faster and faster until he was literally holding in sobs. Louis saw this and led Harry back into the bedroom. He laid Harry in bed then laid down next to him. He pulled Harry into him and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Let it out, baby." Louis said, and at that Harry started sobbing hysterically. Saying things like "It's my fault.", "I'm bad.", "I deserved it.", and "I'm disgusting." every time he had the chance. And every time Louis would tell him that it wasn't his fault, he's good, he did't deserve it, he not disgusting, he's perfect, and most importantly that he loved him because that always seemed to calm down Harry.

Once Harry's tears stopped, and he was just hiccuping, he was able to fall asleep in Louis' arms with Louis following.

And yeah, that wasn't uncommon but Louis didn't care, Louis loved to make Harry feel better. No matter how hysteric Harry is, Louis will always love him 'cause their love is unconditional.


End file.
